In the middle of a war
by Katerinapinard
Summary: Caroline is looking for Tyler in New Orleans. She soon becomes friends with the King of the city, Marcel. Klaus gets jelous. Kol comes back. Enzo searches for Caroline, with disturbing news that breaks her heart. Silas is still alive and kicking.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries.**

_How could he be so stupid? Seriously, Tyler has had bad ideas before, but this one was the craziest. He went to New Orleans to try to kill Klaus. Klaus is the original hybrid, who killed his mother and hit on his girlfriend, me. Tyler wants revenge. I tried to stop him, but he broke up with me and left. Now, I have to go to the last place I ever wanted to go to, New Orleans, stopping him from doing something stupid that could get him killed. _

The town was full of excitement. People, dressed in all sorts of colors and costumes, were walking, laughing in through the streets, enjoying the wonderful weather. The heat was excruciating and Caroline had to get a drink. The young vampire fought the urge to bite the couple walking next to her, she had to be discreet. There was a brunette reading a book on the bench and she looked delicious. Caroline sat next to her, and the brunette glanced at her.

"Hi, ehhh… Can I help you" she said with a high pitched voice.

"Yeah," Caroline compelled her, "Follow me, don't scream, it won't hurt."

The brunette followed her in an alley. Caroline lifted the girl's sleeve and bit her on the wrist, nobody should notice. After licking her lips, Caroline compelled the girl to forget what just happened. God, she tasted so good.

_I need to find Tyler, but I need another drink. Not the blood kind, I need alcohol. I'll ask questions at the bar. Maybe someone saw him there. _

Caroline walked into a place called "Rousseau's", and sat at the bar. The place was welcoming, there was very few day-drinkers. The bartender was a blonde who seemed really nice.

"Hey, can I have a shot of tequila?" Caroline asked, handing the bartender money.

"Yeah, sure," the blonde girl gave her the shot. "I'm Cami, what's your name?"

"I'm Caroline."

"So Caroline, what brings you to town?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Maybe I can help" an extremely handsome man said. He had dark skin and dark eyes. He was totally checking Caroline out. It wasn't the first time a hot guy did that, but she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Marcel. I know everyone in this town. If you need to find someone, I can help you, for the right price" he said with a smirk.

"Gosh, Marcel, your scaring the girl" Cami said. "I'll be back, duty calls" she added, while she walked away to serve a client. Marcel turned to Caroline.

"Seriously, I can help you; do you have a picture of the person you're looking for?"

"Yeah, here" Caroline said as she pulled out her phone and went through the photo gallery and found a picture of Tyler. She handed him her phone, and noticed his smile leave his face as soon as he saw Tyler's face.

_That's the guy that Rebekah left me for. That guy from Mystic Falls, ehhh Taylor… Something like that. Why would a hot human girl like that go looking for a hybrid jerk like him? _Marcel thought.

"Do you know him?" Caroline asked.

"Ehhh, no sorry" he lied, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Actually, he's my ex. He's just about to do something extremely stupid"

"Ok, this is going to sound a bit desperate, but I really want to continue this conversation, and I have a meeting but would you want to go out later?" Marcel said. He really liked this girl; she was hot, nice, intelligent and loyal to her friends. He liked people that were loyal.

"Okay, sure" Caroline said smiling.

"Meet me here at seven. See you later."

"Bye", she said as she watched Marcel walk away.

_God, he has a nice ass. Seriously, I can't wait until this date!_

"So what did I miss?" Cami said as she came back.

"Nothing much," Caroline said a big smile on her face. "What do you know about Marcel?"

"He's a great guy, very sociable. Hey, do you need a place to crash? I mean if you don't already."

"That would be nice, if you don't mind"

"No problem, my shift is almost over. Do you mind waiting ten minutes? "

"Of course not, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Wow. Only an hour in New Orleans and Caroline made a friend, had a date and a place to stay. This trip is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries.**

Marcel entered his mansion with a smile, humming a jazz song that was stuck in his head. He was excited to see Caroline again, but he shouldn't have lied. He should have told her that he knew were Tyler was. He'll tell her some other time.

"Well, doesn't someone look happy today?" Marcel's 'friend', Klaus said, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"So tell me, Marcellus, what made you so happy. Or should I say who?"

"I met this girl, she's from out of town, and we're going on a date later."

"Sounds fun, _mate_, when will I meet her?"

"Not yet, I don't want you stealing my girl."

"Touchy aren't we? Don't worry _mate_; I was only going to warn her that you are a vampire and that she should run, far, far away."

"What in the world in going on in here?" Klaus's Brother Elijah said, walking in the room.

"This is none of your Mikaelson business, both of you" Marcel said impatiently.

"Relax _mate_, I was simply teasing you" Klaus said.

"Yeah, Whatever. Have you seen Davina, Elijah?" Marcel asked.

"I believe she is with Joshua and Hayley" Elijah answered.

"You certainly keep a close eye on the little wolf, don't you Elijah?" Klaus spat. He may be the original hybrid, but he really is an ass, especially after he drinks. Elijah had a crush on Hayley, who is pregnant with Klaus' child. They often fought about it even if Klaus doesn't give a damn about Hayley.

"I will leave you two talk, and nobody breaks the furniture. Oh, don't forget to go to Rousseau's later, there's going to be a band tonight," Marcel said as he left.

Marcel started humming again, thinking about his date with Caroline. Klaus was right. If he wants to have an honest relationship with the girl, he would have to tell her he's a vampire.

* * *

Caroline found the bathroom at Rousseau's actually quite clean. She sat on the counter, going through her inbox.

_Hey Caroline, I miss you!) There is still a little bit of Silas drama at Mystic falls, but Bonnie but a spell on him, and he's now frozen in a block of ice. Stefan and Damon hid him in the church ruins. Come back soon!_

_XoX_

_Elena_

She smiled reading the text from her best friend.

_Caroline, where's my sober buddy? We need to talk about Elena's surprise Birthday party in a few months… Don't forget to keep it a secret. Damon will kill you if you don't book a band for the party. _

_Stefan_

She laughed at Stefan's text. She texted him back:

_Don't worry, I booked the band, they will come. Relax; the party is in a few months. Tell Damon that the party will be great. Watch out with the hair gel, Stefano! _

_XoX_

_Caroline_

Caroline closed her phone and went to see Cami, who was done her shift.

"So Caroline, are you ready to go?" Cami asked.

"Yeah"

"I just have to get my purse and then I'm ready" Cami said.

Caroline sat on the barstool waiting for Camille. Some man wearing a suit sat next to her. He had a classy style and ordered coffee with an English accent. His hair was dark brown and styled in a way that reminded her of Stefan's hair. He smiled at Caroline.

"You seem familiar," the man said, "Have we met?"

"I'd doubt that."

Cami came back with her purse and called her new friend.

"Caroline! Are you ready to go?"

"Your name is Caroline? How… Interesting," the mysterious man said.

_Okay? Creepy much?_

"Yeah, ehhh… whatever. Bye" Caroline said.

Caroline left Rousseau's with Cami.

"Here's your coffee, Elijah" Cami's replacement said.

"Thank you Sophie," Elijah Mikaelson said.

"No problem"

_That girl seems so familiar… Caroline? It must be Caroline Forbes, that girl from Mystic Falls. We never officially met, but after hearing Niklaus talk about her, I can what the fuss is all about. She really is special, _Elijah thought_._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries.**

"How much time are you going to be staying in New Orleans?" Cami asked.

"About a month."

"That's cool."

Caroline was unpacking her suitcase, but couldn't find her cellphone charger.

"Could you pass me my cellphone charger in my purse?"

"Yeah no problem," Cami said as she went through Caroline's purse.

"Ehhh, Caroline?" Cami said hesitating.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have vervain in your purse?"

"WHAT?" Ever since Caroline knew that Originals could compel other vampires, she drank vervain, the avoid compulsion. It also helped her whenever she got attacked (which happened a lot in Mystic Falls), her tolerance to vervain was incredible. If somebody would inject her with vervain, she would surprise them by still being conscious. She brought some with her, but forgot it was in her purse.

"Why do you have vervain in your purse?"

"Ehhh, I've had a few problems with… some people."

"OMG," Cami said, then looked around the room, to see if anyone was listening, and added "you know about vampires?"

"Ehhh, yeah…"

"Sooooo, what happened? Why do you use vervain?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh… it's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay fine! I'll tell you but only if after we don't talk about it ever again and then I need to get ready for my date."

"Okay, yay!"

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

Elijah had a problem that needed Davina's help. But she doesn't trust him so he convinced Marcel to talk her into it. They went in her room, where she was talking to Josh and Hayley about one of her paintings.

"Hello Dee" Marcel said.

"Hi Marcel, Elijah" Davina said.

"Joshua, would you mind giving us a minute. Hayley, you too" Elijah said. Josh left immediately and Hayley left giving Elijah an annoyed look. Closing the door behind them, Marcel started talking.

"Ok, Dee, in Elijah's mother's spell book, there is a spell, that Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah want you to use. The spell could only be used by very power witches."

"What does the spell do?"

"We want you to bring back somebody from the other side," Elijah said.

"Who?" Davina asked.

"My little brother, Kol."

* * *

"Okay, so here is my story." Caroline started. She wasn't going to tell exactly everything. Some stuff was worth keeping locked up.

"Cami, tell me, do you know a lot of vampires?"

"A few, they are all mean."

"First, you should know that not all vampires are bad."

"I'd doubt that."

"Well if you still think that after my story, I'll find another place to live."

Cami didn't understand what she meant, but she kept quiet. And Caroline started her story.

"About four years ago, my best friends, Elena and Bonnie, and I were in High School. It was the first day of school and there was a new guy. His name was Stefan Salvatore. He was smokin' hot, and yes, he was a vampire.

Elena's parents just died in a car accident, so it was hard for her and her brother. They lived with their aunt Jenna, who did all sorts of sacrifices for her nephew and niece. The new history teacher started to date Jenna. Elena, Bonnie and I were Cheerleaders. I was the captain of the team.

I obviously had a crush on Stefan, but he liked Elena. Before, I was what you would call 'easy'. I would sleep with any guy who would pay attention to me. I was insecure and living in Elena shadow. So when a stranger, who was also a hottie, arrived to town, I didn't hesitate to sleep with him. His name was Damon. The problem was that he was a vampire, a very bad and mean one. He compelled me, abused me, and drank my blood, and all that, only to get to Elena. During the time he used me, Stefan and Elena started to date. Elena found out that the Salvatore brothers were vampires.

Damon was Stefan brother, they were both vampires. Stefan was the good brother who didn't harm humans, he drank animal blood. Damon, on the other hand, drank only human blood. They were turned into vampires by Katerina Petrova, also known as Katherine Pierce, in 1864. She was a vampire, pure evil. She was Elena's Doppelganger. She was looked up in a tomb under church ruins, with 27 other vampires. Only descendants of Emily Bennett, the witch who looked her up, can undo the spell.

Damon forced Bonnie and her grandmother to break the spell. After opening the tomb, the vampires inside escaped, and Damon discovered that Katherine never was in the tomb. The spell took too much energy from Bonnie grandmother died. It took time for Bonnie to forgive Elena for the death of her Grams.

The vampires from the tomb wanted revenge so they went after Stefan, who helped locking them in the tomb. To safe Elena and Stefan's lives, Elena made Stefan drink her blood. He became a ripper.

Around that time, it was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, his condition got worse. I won the pageant for obvious reasons. I started to date Matt Donovan, and he got into a fight with his best friend.

At founder's day, Tyler was with me and Matt when Tyler's dad, the mayor, told us to leave so we took Tyler's car. There was an attack on all the vampire and werewolves, with a machine, that would make a powerful sound, and other people would stake them. Tyler, being a descendant of werewolves, had been affected by the machine, and we had a car accident. At first, I was fine, but I ended up going to the hospital for surgery. I wasn't going to make it. "

"OMG, Caroline, that so sad, but your alive" Cami said.

"Yeah. Cami, do you know how to become a vampire?"

"I think you have die with vampire blood in your system, and then you need to drink human blood" Cami answered.

"Yeah, so I was about to die, but Bonnie 'convinced' Damon to give me some of his blood, so I would heal. Katherine came back to town, impersonating Elena, and she killed me, and I was in a hospital, so it was easy to finish the transformation."

"So, are you telling me you're a vampire?"

"Yeah, I understand if you want me to leave."

Caroline would leave if Cami wanted to. She didn't like vampires and thought that all vampires were evil.

"Caroline, after everything, I've seen you do since I met you and hearing your story, I'm okay with you staying here. Just don't bite me. Or compel me."

"Thank you for letting me stay. Don't worry, I have blood bags, and I don't drink from humans. And if you want, I can give you vervain."

The girls sat on the couch while talking. Cami was curious, because Caroline is the only good vampire she knows.

"Why do you drink vervain?"

"Because there is a kind of vampire that can compel other vampires, and in case I get attacked. I happened a lot where I'm from."

"Oh, Is that one of the reasons why you're in New Orleans?"

"No, that's a story for another day. I've got to get ready for my date. Is it okay if I put my blood bags in the fridge?"

"I don't mind. You could put them on the first shelf."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the vampire Diaries or the Originals. I do not own the song how do you like me now sang by the Heavy, or the song eternal flame, by the Bangles.**

The young witch, made a circle with salt. She read the spell from the grimoire. Elijah and Marcel were watching her with curious eyes.

"_Victas Fasmatis, ex saleto, revertas fesmatis! U victas, Victas fesmatis, ex saleto_!" she chanted the spell several times until a thick black smoke entered the circle. Davina's eyes were as dark as the smoke. Elijah was the first to notice a tall figure through the smoke. Davina continued chanting until the smoke left the room. The man standing in the circle of salt started smiling.

"Hello Darlings!"

* * *

Caroline was sitting at the bar at Rousseau's. She was watching Marcel on the big stage singing _how do you like me now_.

"_Now__ there was a time_

_When you loved me so _

_I could have been wrong _

_But now you needed to know _

_See, I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad man _

_And I'm in deep, Yes I am _

_I found a brand new love for this man_

_And I can't wait till you see _

_I can't wait _

_So how you like me now _

_How you like me now_

_How you like me now _

_How you like me now_"

Marcel bowed at the crowd. He spotted the beautiful blonde at the bar and walked towards her.

"So, how did you find me?" Marcel asked.

"Well, It was... entertaining."

"Think you can do better?"

"Yup."

"Well, I happen to own this bar, so I can arrange for you to sing, if you're not afraid" he said with a smirk.

"Right now?"

"Are you backing out?"

"No. Where's the microphone?"

* * *

Klaus entered the bar and stopped right when he heard that voice. _Her voice_.

_Close your eyes__  
__Give me your hand, darlin'_

It was her. Caroline. His Caroline, singing at a bar in New Orleans.

_Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same_

_What is she doing here?_

_Am I only dreaming__  
__Is this burning an eternal flame__I believe it's meant to be, darlin'__  
__I watch you when you are sleeping__  
__You belong to me__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming__  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame_

Everybody clapped and cheered. She had a beautiful voice. Klaus was going to go talk to her, but she passed right by him and went to see a man that he knew oh, too well. Marcel.

* * *

_**Hello my little vampires!**_

_**I'm Katherina. (What a coincidence!)**_

_**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I've had a lot of exams this week. ARGH!**_

_**Anyway, you'll get the next chapter, um... let's say friday.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Katherina F. Pinard**_


	5. Chapter 5

_24 hours earlier_

"Come on Bekah!" Tyler said exasperated.

"No Tyler, you didn't tell me you were still dating Caroline when we had sex! I know I hate Caroline, but no girl deserves to have her boyfriend cheat on her. How do I know you haven't been lying to me about anything else? It's over."

_Present Day_

Tyler was at the bar when he heard the voice of an angel. He turned to see who was singing and saw Caroline. When the song was over his gaze folled her walking to a guy, he knew Marcel.

"Marcel" Klaus spat.

"Klaus" Caroline said surprised.

"Caroline" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler?" Marcel said.

"Marcel?" Caroline whispered, "You told me you never saw him! You lied!" Caroline said before leaving the bar in a flash.

Caroline went back to Cami's place. She spent the rest of the day watching TV.

* * *

"Then guys, I believe we have something to talk about" Marcel said as he, Klaus and Tyler went to sit at the bar.

"How do you two know Caroline?" Marcel asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Tyler said and Marcel tilted his head on the side, "Okay fine, I'm her ex-boyfriend."

"I saved her life. Twice," Klaus said smirking.

"That's after you put it in danger. Twice," Tyler spat. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"How do you know her, Marcel?"

"We met this morning. She was looking for someone, we talked and I invited her here."

"I have to go, Rebekah is expecting me" Klaus said.

* * *

When Klaus arrived home, he was furious that Caroline was with Marcel. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and threw it at the wall.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Rebekah screamed.

"Caroline is in New Orleans."

"I'm guessing that's not why you smashed a glass on the wall."

"She's with Marcel."

"Ouch. You caught them together?"

"Tyler and I caught them."

"Do you know where Caroline is staying?"

"Why do you want to know that? You hate her."

"True, but right now she has three names on her list. Yours, Tyler's and Marcel's. I know a way to make the list smaller" Rebekah smirked.

"I don't know where she's staying, but I think Cami may know."

* * *

Caroline was eating ice cream. Somebody knocked at the door. She sighed and opened the door.

"Rebekah?" Caroline said shocked.

"Hello Caroline, it's nice to see you too" Rebekah said as she moved past Caroline in the living room.

"What do you want Rebekah?"

"I came to tell you something. I know girls hate it when couples cheat on each other. We'll I just came to tell you that Tyler cheated on you when you guys were still dating."

Caroline hand flew to her mouth.

"What? how do you know?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"About two months ago, he told me that you guys were over, we got drunk and I may have slept with him. Ever since we have been dating. Until yesterday when I found out he had cheated on you I broke up with him. I have a no tolerance for cheaters."

Caroline felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She turned to Rebekah.

"Rebekah could you please leave?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded and left Caroline alone.

* * *

Rebekah pulled out her cellphone.

"Nik, I think I made things worse."

"What did you do, Bekah?"

* * *

Marcel knew that Caroline was staying at Cami's so when he went there, he met Tyler in the elevator. The ride upstairs was silent. They knocked on Cami's door. Caroline opened the door, she frowned when she saw Tyler, she looked like she had cried a lot.

"Care, I…" Tyler said but was cut by Caroline slapping him across the face.

"How dare you Tyler? How dare you cheat on me?"

"Care, who told you?" Tyler said, regretting his words after.

"I think I should go…" Marcel said.

"No, stay. Tyler, you didn't want me to find out. Well, Rebekah told me. Tyler I don't want to talk to you ever again. You disgust me."

Caroline slammed the door in his face. She turned to Marcel.

"You want a drink?" Caroline asked Marcel. He nodded and they went in the kitchen. There was already two empty bottles of bourbon. She poured two glasses and handed one to Marcel.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcel sat in front of Caroline. She was really drunk.

"Caroline, I've got something to tell you" Marcel said, breaking the silence.

"Ok."

"I don't know how to say this, but I am… a vampire."

Caroline started laughing, and Marcel frowned.

"Caroline, I'm serious…"

"Oh, I believe you," Caroline said before going to the fridge. Marcel watch shocked as she pulled out two blood bags and threw one at him.

"Drink up" She said smirking, before feeling her fangs and the veins on her skin come out.

"Cheers," Marcel said as they clinked their blood bags.

* * *

Kol walked in Rousseau's. He wanted to get drunk. Badly. There wasn't one good bar on the other side. The only fun he had was when he was with Alaric, when they were stealing whiskey from the witches.

Good old times.

He sat at the barstool and Cami came to pick up his order.

"I'll have… bourbon"

"Coming right up."

Kol felt somebody look at him.

"Brother?" Klaus said, after seeing his brother. His dead brother.

"Nik, came to join the party?" Kol said smirking. His brother grinned and sat next to him.

"How are you back?"

"That little witch friend of yours, Davina is it? She did a spell for Elijah and here I am."

Klaus nodded, as Cami brought Kol's drink, he ordered one of his own.

* * *

Tyler came in looking absolutely miserable. He sat a few chairs away from the duo and planned to get drunk.

* * *

Caroline and Marcel decided that they would just be friends for now. Their lives were too complicated to have a good relationship. Caroline felt like she was with Stefan, her best friend from Mystic Falls. They drank all of the alcohol in Cami's apartment, and decided to go at Rousseau's for drinks. They went in barely able to walk as they sat at a booth. Cami went to see them.

"Hey guys, what will it be?" She asked the two vampires.

"I'll have a whiskey" Marcel said.

"I'll have vodka" Caroline said. She watched Cami walk away with their orders. She turned to Marcel who was watching the blonde bartender.

"I know that look."

"What look?" Marcel said innocently.

"The way you looked at Cami. I think you like her" Caroline said smirking.

"Shut up!" Marcel said playfully.

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Seriously? Marcel are you blind or don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"Care…"

"Let's make a bet. You're going to ask her out and if she says yes, you owe me 10 bucks."

"Fine, if she says no, you owe me 20 bucks."

"Deal" Caroline said as she and Marcel shook hands.

* * *

Hearing two drunk people laugh, Kol turned to see who was making such noise. He was surprised to see the blonde girl from Mystic Falls and Marcel, his brother's old protégé. He tapped on his brother's shoulder.

"I remember her from the ball. She looks like a tasty little thing."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver" he took a sip of his drink and added, "isn't she stunning?"

"She certainly looks good with Marcel" Kol said as he watched Caroline and Marcel shake hands for some reason. Marcel got up and went to see the bartender. Thanks to his vampire abilities, he listened to their conversation.

"Hey Cami"

"Hey Marcel" Cami said smiling.

"Cami what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing, why?" She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Would you like to go on a date?"

"Sure"

Kol watched Marcel go back to the booth he shared with Caroline.

* * *

"Come on, cough it up" Caroline said smirking. Marcel reluctantly gave her the money and sat back down. Caroline went to the restroom. Kol turned back to his brother who seemed happy for some reason.

_They aren't together_, Klaus thought smiling.

A man came in the bar and walked to Cami.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Nothing yet. I'm looking for someone, have you seen her?" the man said showing her a picture on his phone. The girl looked like Caroline. Wait. That was Caroline!

"Her name's Caroline Forbes" the man said with an English accent. Klaus was listening to their conversation with interest.

"Yeah, she was with that guy over there" Cami said pointing Marcel. The man sat in front of Marcel.

"Can I help you?" Marcel asked.

"Don't mind me mate, I'm just looking for my good friend Caroline and I heard she was here."

"I'm Marcel, and you are?"

"Enzo."

* * *

Caroline came back from the restroom and was surprised to see Enzo sitting with Marcel.

"Enzo, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Blondie, there you are."

"Enzo, what are you doing here?"

"Is there a place we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, let's go outside" she said and turned to Marcel, "I'll see you later."

He nodded and watched Caroline and the man walk away.

* * *

Klaus observed the man who was looking for Caroline. He was a vampire. The man, Enzo was sitting quietly with Marcel waiting for Caroline. What did this man want with her? Caroline, stunning as ever, came back and seemed shocked to see the guy there. She left and he followed. Klaus didn't trust this guy.

* * *

Caroline led Enzo to an empty aisle.

"What are you doing here Enzo?"

"There's a problem in Mystic Falls. Silas got loose and we found out that when Bonnie wasn't on a trip with her mother. There's no easy way to put this…"

"What happened Enzo?"

"Bonnie's dead."

* * *

**Dududunnnnn!**

**Since i don't have school all week, i'll be probably updating more than usual.**

**See you soon Baboon!**

**-Katherine**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bonnie's dead"_

"No! No, no, no, no. " Caroline shouted, on her knees, crying.

"How?" Caroline whispered.

"She brought Jeremy back to life for Elena. It took to much energy from her… and she died."

"Sh… It's okay, it's okay…"Enzo tried to reasure her, but she wouldn't stop crying. Her best friend had just died. They grew up together. They went to school together. They got drunk together. They partied together, and now, it's all over. She's dead. Enzo hugged her trying to stop making her cry. She didn't stop crying. Caroline suddely stood up strait when they heard someone walk in the aisle. A humain. Caroline flashed to the person and bit the girl's neck.

"Blondie, it's enough" Enzo warned her, she was draining the life of the girl. Her heart beat went slower and slower.

"Caroline, Stop it you're going to kill her. Caroline!" Enzo had to throw her off of the girl. He fed her his blood and compelled her to run and forget what just had happened. He turned to Caroline. She was full of blood and the dark veins under her eyes were poping out. Her eyes, usually sparkly and full of life, were now dark and empty.

"Caroline, did you…" Enzo started to ask, but was interrupted by Caroline.

"turn it off? Yes, I did. Now, if you will please excuse me, I'm in need of a drink" Caroline said before flashing away.

"Shit" Enzo said before going back to the bar he'd found her. The man he talked to earlier, um… Marco? Mario? Marcel? Well, whatever his name was he'd help him find Caroline. He walked to him and sat next to him. He was in a conversation with two men.

"Mate," Enzo said with his accent, "Can you come with me?"

"We're did Caroline go?" Marcel asked with a frown.

"That's what I'd like to talk to you about."

One of the men got up and faced him.

"Did something happen to Caroline?" The man said with a worried look.

"None of your business, mate. Marcel, can you come?"

The man looked angry, but Marcel nodded at him. He followed Enzo outside. Marcel saw the blood on the floor.

"What happened to her?" Marcel asked worried for his friend.

"Well, I was sent to bring her back to town. Something bad happened there and I told her and she… ran. I don't know where to find her."

"She may be at Cami's. Here's her adress." Marcel said as he gave Enzo the adress. He left and Marcel went back inside. Klaus appeared in front of him.

"What has happened to Caroline?"

"He said that he told her something that made her scared or something and she ran. I gave him Cami's address and he left."

Klaus seemed angry that that man angered Caroline. He was going to rip him limb from limb. He flashed to Cami's house and found Enzo knocking at the door.

"Blondie, are you there? Answer me damn it!"

Klaus grabbed him and threw him at the wall.

"Here I thought you were a nice vampire. Hi, I'm Enzo a frien- an aquaintance of Caroline."

"What have you told her?" Klaus growled angrily.

"Relax mate, I just did what my killing buddy made me do," as Klaus started chocking him, he continued, "He sent me here to bring her back."

"Why would she need to come back? Who sent you?"

"Damon Salvatore sent me. There was a trajedy in Mystic Falls."

"What happened?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you." Klaus let go and Enzo rubbed his neck, "I had to bring her back for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Klaus said confused.

"The Bennett witch died."

* * *

Caroline was dancing at a party. She danced with a bunch of guys, who at the end of their dances always ended up with a bite mark on their necks. Somebody tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kol Mikaelson.

"May I have this dance, Caroline?" Kol asked smirking. Caroline rolled her eyes and took his hand and started to dance.

"I see you came back to life" Caroline said.

"I'm glad you noticed, Darling."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I need a snack" She smirked and flashed away.

* * *

"Did she…" Klaus started to say.

"She turned it off."

Klaus couldn't imagine Caroline without her humanity. Without her light.

"We need to find her."

* * *

Blood. His blood was so sweet. She couldn't have enough of it. She felt his pulse weaken and fade. She dropped him on the floor and walked away. She headed back to Rousseau's. Tonight was a night to remember.

Caroline walked in the Bar and went to the bartender.

"I'd like bourbon. Gimme the bottle."

Marcel watched as Caroline walked back in. He pulled out his phone and texted Klaus.

_Klaus, _

_Caroline just arrived at Rousseau's_

_-Marcel_

Caroline quickly finished the bottle and went to see the bartender again.

"Cut yourself with this knife and let your blood pour in this glass" She compelled the man to do. She grabbed the glass and left the bar with the knife. She sat next to Marcel and smirked.

"Caroline, where were you?"

"Out" She said as she took a sip of her glass of blood. Marcel seemed confused.

"Didn't you tell me you only drank from blood bags?"

Caroline sighed and said, "That was before. Now I really don't care."

She was about the get up, but Klaus blocked her way. She rolled her eyes and downed the glass of blood. She walked past Klaus and went outside. He obviously followed her.

"Caroline, wait!" Klaus said.

Caroline continued walking and ignored him. He flashed in front of her.

"Move, dick"

"No"

Caroline stabbed him in the stomach with the knife. She walked away. She had business with Elena Gilbert.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,

i have to admit that the last chapter wasn't as good as usual. So, i took it off, and will change it.

Recently, my life has been a battlefield. I'm in a fight with my friends who have became bitches towards me. I don't even know what i did to them. My grades are low in math and science but i'm passing. My family... Its complicated. My little brother has a mental illness. I will have to take a small break from the fanfiction departement. Don't worry, it's not gonna be permanent, only a few days. I promise i will continue this story.

for the immortal queen, i have written a few chapters in advance, but after posting them, i will take a small break. I promise to be back.

-katherine


End file.
